


Fear & Delight

by cutiepiefive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Klive - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Set after season one, The Mausoleum (Umbrella Academy), Top Klaus Hargreeves, the apocalypse was averted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiefive/pseuds/cutiepiefive
Summary: Klaus finds himself trapped in the mausoleum after levitating there in his sleep. Five frees him.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Fear & Delight

Klaus awoke when he hit the floor with a hard thud that resonated through his slender body and long limbs. He wasn’t in his room. It was pitch-black, everything was freezing cold, and he was acutely aware of where he was.

_The mausoleum!_

But how did he get there when the last thing he remembered was going to bed.

“No, please,” he begged aloud, his voice reverberated weakly off the walls filling the stone and concrete structure with quiet echoes.

_This is a dream_ , he told himself.

He knew it wasn’t. The bone-aching chill and the soul-seizing terror he felt was all too real to be a dream. He began to cry, “No, no, no, no, no.”

Ben said, _“Take a deep breath, Klaus.”_

The ghosts were standing in front of him in an instant, a white wall of bleached-out figures. Some were gruesome and gory from wounds in their flesh made by nature, machines, or weapons. Some appeared “okay” and he couldn’t tell how they died by looking at them. Some died by their own hands, some by fate’s hand, and some by another’s hand. Some screamed, some tried to touch him, some tried to attack him, some wailed, some pleaded, and some were silent. Some were furious, some sad, some just lost and empty and void.

They were all different. The only thing they all had in common was needing help with their unfinished business. Well, that, and being dead, of course.

But he could not help them. He was a worthless mess that couldn’t even help himself.

Reginald had made it where the door could not be opened from the inside, there was no way for him to escape. His legs buckled as if swept out from beneath him like a sandcastle washed away in the waves. He accepted his fate as he crawled backward until he was against one of the walls.

“Leave me alone,” he pleaded as he bent his legs, knees against his bare chest, clamped his hand around his ears, turned his face to the cold floor, “Please, please.”

_“It’s okay, Klaus, I’m here with you.”_

He appreciated Ben’s attempts to comfort him, he was thankful to know how deeply he cared, and it did make him feel a tiny bit better, but not much.

He started screaming, he knew no one was likely to hear him and it was probably in vain. The mausoleum was some distance from the academy and it was the dead of night. But he yelled anyway, just as he did when he was a child and he’d futility scream until his voice was gone and his throat was raw.

Tonight, for the first time, someone would answer his pleas for help.

##### ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

Klaus startled with a screech when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a concerned Five standing over him. He said his name with excited relief as he less than gracefully scrambled to stand, he looked around the room anxiously, “They’re gone.”

“Who.”

Klaus motioned to their surroundings vaguely with his hands, “You know.”

And Five did, he could see the recognition in his eyes. “Why are you in here?”

_“Klaus, I have to tell you something.”_

He didn’t want to listen, his instincts were telling him it was better not to know, “I-I don’t know, I think I sleepwalked. How did you find me? I was worried I might spend the rest of my life here.”

_“Klaus, this is worse than sleepwalking, you were levitating in your sleep. I couldn’t-_

He tuned Ben out, the idea of levitating to the place he feared most in his sleep was the most disturbing, most horrifying thing about the night. He didn’t want to think about a new power he couldn’t control, a new thing he was a failure in. 

“I was out, decided to take this way back home because I felt like the walk, which is lucky for you. Why didn’t you just walk back out? Why would you even come here?”

“Well, Reggie designed the door so it can only be opened from the outside, that way, I couldn’t get out during my training-

“Wait,” he cut him off, “Excuse me? He did what now?” He knit his eyebrows, there was a slight pout to his pink lips, he looked so serious, _so cute_.

Without waiting for an answer, Five added, “This was part of your training all along, then?”

He nodded, “The main part. Well, at first it wasn’t. He only started when I turned eight because,” he made quotation marks with his fingers “I refused to get over my nonsensical fear of my ability and live up to my full potential,” and did his best Reginald impression. It wasn’t half bad, Diego’s was better.

“I never really understood what it must have been like for you,” he confessed, “You only ever told me he made you use your powers and I always thought that meant horror movie, dimly lit room, summoning shit. Which would have been bad enough, but this... -It must have been overwhelming. How did he think this was a good idea?”

He shrugged shakily, “It’s still overwhelming.” He looked away from Five, “And maybe if I weren’t so weak and stupid it would have worked. I’m the only one that didn’t learn, the only one that’s completely useless.”

“You’re not, Klaus.”

He huffed, “Yeah, right. Look, I’m fine with my role as the family disappointment.” He glanced around the room, “Five,” he whined, he wanted to go. _Now_.

“It’s muddy out there and your feet aren’t dirty,” he remarked distracted by this observation.

_Damn!_

Looking up, “How the hell did you manage that?”

“Who cares.” He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stop shivering, “I just want to get out of here. They’re gonna come back soon and I don’t want to be here.” A beat, “Please.”

“Of course, hold on,” Five looked apologetic for having kept him there for long as he had, he held onto him as he jumped them both to Klaus’ bedroom.

##### ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

The taller of the two made an overdramatic retching sound as he sat down on his bed, his walk over had been slightly off-kilter from the dizziness the jump had left him with. 

“Sorry about that.”

There was a moment of silence where Klaus seemed to be mulling over what happened, but then meeting his gaze, he just shook his head dismissively and simply said, “Thank you.”

He was shaking so hard Five feared he might fall apart so he gathered the blanket that had been thrown to the floor during the midnight trip to the mausoleum and put it around him.

“Would it be terribly weird of me to ask you to stay?”

When they were children, after particularly hard training sessions, they’d seek comfort and peace in each other’s company. Even slept in the same bed at times. They had always been so close, closer than either was with their other siblings.

“When aren’t you terribly weird?” Five fired back while removing his jacket, tie, and vest. There was no way he could deny him when he looked so miserable and broken.

“Touché,” 

Everything was so very different and, somehow, still so very much the same. It felt perfectly natural to -in a way- pick up where they left off.

He sat down next to him to undo his shoes before setting them and his jacket aside on top of a chair exchanging the items for a second blanket. He left his socks on preferring to sleep in them.

“I’ll try to stay on my side but I tend to sprawl so just elbow me if I do,” he sounded rather pleased as he hurriedly crawled to the side of the bed that was against the wall, he laid down facing it giving Five the room to climb in.

He pulled the covers over them before laying down facing the opposite way. The bed was small, their backs touched. He found himself staring out into the room at the scattered piles of his brother’s things, the white twinkle lights gave a soft glow of illumination. Klaus couldn’t be in the dark and, now, he had a better understanding of why.

After he was certain Klaus had fallen asleep, he rolled over, pressed himself against his back, and put an arm around his abdomen. He was still wearing the side-laced pants he’d worn all day, but he’d taken his shirt off so his arm and face were against his skin.

##### ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

It wasn’t quite dawn when Five awoke with Klaus’ arms around him, he was returning his hold, his face against his chest. He didn’t know how they ended up like this, he didn’t care, it felt right, like puzzle pieces that had settled into all the correct places.

He pulled his head back just enough to look at his sleeping brother’s face and -as usual- the first word that clicked in his brain was _‘pretty’_.

He had an urge to touch his hair because it looked really _really_ soft, but he didn’t. He couldn’t risk it, because either moving his arm from his side to his dark curls or running his fingers through them would most likely wake him.

Klaus’ features were perfectly sculpted and he could picture the fierce green of his eyes looking back at him. He couldn’t look away, his gaze fell to his neat facial hair, then his lips, and - _god-_ he wanted to feel them on his.

His mind drifted to less pure thoughts as he listened to the other’s inhales and exhales. A heat started between his legs that slowly spread to the rest of his body making his skin feel like it was afire. His breathing became shallow, it was hard to take in air. His cheeks grew red hot.

_Jesus!_ He was _blushing!_

He’d never kissed anyone let alone had sex, he was in the warm embrace of the only person he’d ever been in love with, and the mere idea of being touched in _that way_ had his body reacting like the age it was.

The more he tried to stop his thoughts, the stronger they grew and the dirtier they got, and much to his dismay, he became erect. He started to move his lower half back, trying to angle his hips away, but not completely break the embrace. 

Klaus stirred awake, “What are you doing,” his voice was soft with sleep.

He didn’t want to get up, he’d been trying his damndest to make it where he didn’t have to, but now he felt dangerously close to being caught and his only thought was to escape. He said, “I have to get up.”

“No, don’t,” he latched onto him for dear life.

His mind was hazy with lust and he felt helpless as he let himself be pulled close again.

There was an uncomfortable second of silence.

Then, “Are you… Are you hard?”

Five, who knew Klaus could clearly feel his hard-on against his stomach, turned his head away from him.

“Oh, Five,” he giggled softly.

“Don’t laugh at me,” his voice sounded so small.

“I didn’t mean it like that, baby,” their positions had shifted just enough that Klaus could nuzzle against his cheek.

_Baby_. He called him _baby_. He thought he would have killed anyone who dared to use that word on him, but it sounded so sweet on his lips that he melted like hot butter against his body.

“I didn’t,” he repeated, tone affectionate and serious, “I’m surprised that you’d -Well _me_ of all people-”

He felt a twinge at his words and put a hand over his mouth effectively shutting him up. Blue-green eyes met forest ones. “God, you’re stupid,” he sighed.

Klaus kissed his palm before he took his hand down and leaned forward just enough to press their foreheads together. He was staring at his lips.

A minute passed, Five said, “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

And he did kiss him. It was impatient and eager, so full of emotion and want. Klaus’ tongue danced in smooth maneuvers against and around his. He tried to reciprocate the best he could, however, he was not nearly as coordinated and skilled as the other, he was rather sloppy, really. The desire that had both aching clouded their minds as they latched onto one another in near desperation.

Breaking the kiss with a wet smack, but keeping their foreheads together, Klaus ran his thumb along the sharp line of his jaw before moving his hand to grasp his chin ensuring he couldn’t turn away again, “Can I touch you?”

It was oddly endearing that he found it necessary to ask for permission, all he could do was nod, his words forsaking him.

“You are so cute,” he purred as he undid his tie.

“Don’t call me that, I will kill you,” his voice was strained.

Five had to arch up a little to allow him to remove his white short sleeve shirt and tank top, he moaned at the jolt of pleasure that went through him when he rocked against him.

“You wouldn’t, cutie pie,” he challenged.

He glared at him in fake annoyance, but Klaus suddenly began to palm him through his shorts, and his look faltered as he whimpered. He stopped after a moment with a self-satisfied smile and moved to the foot of the bed where he pulled the rest of his clothes off, save for his knee-highs, he was careful not to mess them up.

He quirked an eyebrow in question at this.

“They’re so adorable on you.”

He didn’t particularly fancy the idea, but he didn’t mind it either, so he rolled his eyes and lightly kicked him in his side, but didn’t object.

His brother ran his hands over his sock-covered calves up to his bare inner thighs, he squeezed the pliable flesh as he pulled his legs apart. He took his small cock in his left hand and began to stroke him, quiet gasps became half-suppressed moans as the slow rhythm steadily grew faster.

He twisted the blanket under him between his thin fingers.

When Klaus stopped the former assassin nearly begged for more in reaction. However, before the words could leave his mouth, his brother moved his tongue over his length, then placed a tender, wet kiss to the tip.

Five groaned as he slowly took him into his mouth. Being engulfed in the warm, wet heat nearly made him cum. He found his hands wound in his curls, he was pulling at them roughly, he began thrusting involuntarily. Klaus made pleased noises that resonated through his dick and encouraged him to keep going, he did. Soon, he lost himself to the sensation, his movements turned erratic.

Hungry eyes were fixed on him. He watched his cheeks hollow around him. A mortifying sound that could only be described as a high-pitched whine left his lips. 

The tension in his thighs and groin told him he was close, “Jesus, Klaus.”

His body went taut, he inhaled sharply, he trembled and came with an obscene moan. Klaus made a loud noise in response sending painfully pleasurable sparks through his sensitive cock. The pressure and building emotions burst into a flood of pure bliss that nearly swept him into the blackness that tore at the edges of his vision.

He was panting, it took him a few moments to become completely lucid again.

He sat up and hooked his fingers around the waistband of his pants, “Come on, take them off.” The hunger in the other’s eyes had been replaced by doubt and it was a staggering blow to Five. His hands fell away. He felt himself frown, “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

“Of course, I do,” he took one of his hands in his own, it was swallowed up in the larger one, “But...

“But what?” He sounded angry, but he was hurt. Confused.

“Five, I want you so goddamn bad it hurts,” he brushed the boy’s hair off his forehead with his free hand, “It’s just -Are you sure you want this? Me? How are you going to feel afterward? I don’t want you to regret it. I don’t want you to resent me for it if you do. 

“I feel like I’m messing this, _us_ , up, like I do everything. I act on desire, I rush in, I don't think about the consequences, but I...don’t want to ruin this. I don’t want to lose you.”

And there was the crux of his dilemma, he couldn’t stand the idea of losing Five again and his self-doubt already had him convinced he would and it’d be his fault.

“Idiot.”

“Excuse me?!” he was taken aback.

“You heard me, you’re an idiot,” he grabbed the wrist of the hand that held his and pulled him even closer, their noses nearly touched. “Is it really so inconceivable to think I want you? I do. I'm certain. This isn't just an impulse," he assured. “Besides, you’re like my third favorite, I could never resent you.”

He smiled, “Oh, please, you know I’m definitely your favorite.” Then, as if coming to a realization, his joking tone faded into a serious one, “You love me.”

“Do I?”

“You do,” he connected their lips.

“I do,” he whispered softly into the kiss. Everything was still. He shoved him back a little by placing his foot squarely against his chest as he laid down, “Now, take those fucking pants off,” he was praying Klaus wouldn’t say anything about what he’d admitted. Praying too that he wouldn’t notice his blush.

“Oh, yes, sir,” he did a mock salute. The affection his smile held warmed the boy’s chest, “I have to get something first though.”

He got whatever he was after from his dresser drawer, returned, and dropped the items he’d retrieved on the bed. Five saw it was lube and a condom, he picked up the second of the two, “Do you really want to use this?”

Frankly, Five yearned to feel Klaus in full, bare flesh to bare flesh, he didn’t want anything separating them in any way, but if the latter wanted it he would understand. Either way, the man he loved would be lavishing him with the attention he desired from him and that was more than he ever expected to have. It was all that mattered to him. The sex didn’t have to be perfect. It was okay if it was awkward. Fuck, he didn’t care if he even came again. He just craved - _needed-_ the intimacy.

He took his pants off, his underwear slid down with them revealing his erect cock, a bead of precum at the tip. He grinned when he caught Five staring. He climbed onto the bed between his spindly legs, “Honestly, no, but I-

“Good,” he tossed it away and pulled him into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Klaus grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto two fingers. He ran them along his perineum, then circled them around his virgin hole before breaching it with the tip of his index finger.

He made a small noise in discomfort.

“Relax for me baby,” he pushed the digit in completely.

“Shit,” he gritted his teeth, he couldn’t help but squirm under his touch. It felt kind of weird but mostly good. Klaus moved his finger in and out and the feeling became less weird with each passing second. It didn’t take long for it to dissolve into pure pleasure.

“That’s it,” he praised as he bent to pepper him with kisses, he began at his throat over his adam’s apple, moved to the right side of his neck, to the shell of his ear, to his chin, he stopped at his lips and they shared a breathless kiss. 

Five started to get hard.

He mewled when Klaus removed his finger to apply more lube. He inserted it again, adding his middle finger this time. He moved the digits faster than before. Five rocked his hips matching his rhythm no longer attempting to hold back the lewd noises being drawn from him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Klaus’ face who softly smiled when he noticed. He curled his fingers, brushed against his prostate. He repeated this thrice.

He was fully erect now and already leaking precum. He gripped the cover under him again.

“Please,” the word fell from his lips without thought.

He withdrew his hand, gripped his thighs, and spread his legs further apart as he aligned himself with his hole. He steadily pushed in tearing a moan from the one beneath him.

He was still, wanting to give him time to adjust. However, Five, who could feel his pelvic bone pressing against him, wriggled impatiently spurring him to move, a soft noise escaping him as he did. He started to move in him slowly, and like before, Five rocked with him.

“Fuck, Klaus,” he found purchase on his shoulders, his breath came out in soft huffs. A light layer of sweat began to form on his skin.

He had to angle his head to capture the boy’s lips, his tongue darting in. The pace of his thrusts increased as he traced Five’s right hip and side with his goodbye hand.

Breaking the kiss with, “Oh, god, yes,” he dug his nails into his shoulders. If it had hurt him, he showed no signs of it. The man over him was making the most obscene sounds and they only served to feed the flames of lust in his breast.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Klaus kissed down his jawline and moved his arms under the smaller’s back, his gripped around the curve of his shoulders, he was holding him as close as he possibly could, sweat-damp skin against sweat-damp skin.

He pressed his chin against Five’s temple and nuzzled his nose into his chocolate-colored hair. He breathed in his scent, hummed, “You smell nice. Like pine and bergamot.”

They were being _so loud_ , everyone must be able to hear them, but he found he didn’t care. Breakfasts were about to get real weird, but for this, that was okay.

Klaus chanted fuck between thrusts. “You feel so good,” he kissed his temple, breathed against his skin, “So fucking good, baby.”

At this point, Five thought his praise was intended to both embarrass him to death and make him swoon into thoughtless, delirious delight, he was torn between the two feelings, his cheeks were on fire, his breath hitched between moans.

The gentle words, the loud noises, the sound and feel of skin against skin, the touches all over his body. Each thrust hit his prostate. It felt so good, like it was too much and just right at the same time. He ached to reach the summit yet he didn’t want the journey to end.

It was…

His eyes prickled with tears.

- _overwhelming_.

“Oh, Klaus,” he cried out as his foot hit the window, he sounded pained, and his face was wet with tears.

Klaus stilled immediately, “Five,” his voice was filled with concern. “Hey, hey,” he held his chin while stroking it tenderly with his thumb, he looked into his eyes, “Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?” But the words had barely left his lips when he began to pull away.

Five clutched his sharp hips, wrapped his legs around him, not letting him separate them, “Don’t you fucking dare.” It was a struggle to speak, “I’m- I-” - _come on, come on, gather your goddamn words!_

He used the back of his hand to wipe his face, he was flustered, the stillness was psychically painful, the loss of pleasure had him frantic in his need.

Klaus braced himself with one hand, he kept stroking his thumb over his chin -sometimes his lips- with the other, “Talk to me, baby.” He’d started to slowly move again, it helped alleviate the lustful want that’d clouded his mind.

“I’ve never felt anything so good before -Fuck, god, _please_ , Klaus,” hand going from neck to hair he tugged a fistful of his curls.

He smiled adoringly at him, his pace increasing again.

“Yes! -Ah,” Five keened.

His brother’s dark eyelashes and bright eyes were beautiful.

He was _so_ sensitive physically and emotionally, intently aware of every touch and sound. He was never good when it came to his feelings, he could never convey them, and he was completely overcome with them now. He was dazed by them. He could feel his heart pounding against the wall of his chest, the sound pulsed through his ears. He stared up, wide-eyed, hoping, needing. He was clinging onto Klaus like he was afraid he’d lose him forever if he didn’t.

“I love you too, Five,” he cooed and kissed him gently on the lips, then by the edge of his mouth, “I love you so much. I always have.” He gazed down at him attentively, “Breathe, baby. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

He felt fragile, vulnerable in a way he never had before. He hated it. He loved it too. He realized he was nearly gasping in his effort to catch a breath, he was blubbering like a damn fool. He steadied himself, it was easier to do now that his confession of love was indeed returned. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be.”

“This must be the biggest turn-off.”

“No, still hot.”

He groaned, “I’m a mess.”

“And I’m not?” Klaus smiled and he found himself returning it.

“You’re beautiful,” he confessed aloud what he’d always thought. He was being utterly honest and his tone was _way_ more impassioned than he intended it to be. When his brother looked genuinely surprised by his words, he cupped both sides of his face and said, “You are,” before kissing him.

He hit his bundle of nerves making him writhe, his legs quaked. He hit it again, he whimpered into the kiss. Again. Little shocks of passional electricity coursed throughout his body. Again. He came untouched, hard, his vision blurring before he reflectively closed his eyes. He was in a state of pure ecstasy, his body shook from how intense and all-consuming it was. All he could hear was the thunderous beat of his own heart. For a moment or maybe several, he couldn’t tell precisely how long, he felt untethered from reality. 

Five was making the highest-pitched, most unintelligible noises, they blended with his brother's grunts, moans, and frantic chants of 'fuck'. That and the nearly harsh smack of skin against skin filled the room blocking out anything besides the two of them, as if everything and everyone else had suddenly ceased to exist leaving them alone to delight in each other.

He was sensitive, overstimulated, Klaus’ final thrusts bordered on painful. His soft dick bounced lightly against his stomach. The sounds kept spilling out unabashed. The other's touch reignited the fire on his skin that had been temporarily extinguished when his orgasm swept over him.

“Oh, Five, oh god, baby,” he cried out as he climaxed inside of him. The noise he made was unlike any he’d ever heard before, it was gorgeous. Five felt his heart swell, he was so helplessly enthralled with him and his every response, he nearly swooned.

When he found his voice again, he quietly said, “Definitely my favorite.”

##### ~~~⊰♥⊱~~~

The pair had just gotten dressed to go down for breakfast, they sat next to each other on the bed, Five had positioned himself where his right thigh was against the other’s left while he leaned forward to tie his shoes. Klaus felt compelled to tell him about what had happened the night before.

Ben said, _“You should tell him.”_ It was like he could read his mind sometimes. A little spooky, a little reassuring too. He’d only just returned after leaving when Five jumped them to his room. Perfect timing. He smiled at the way Klaus tenderly kissed his lover’s forehead when he sat up, _“He loves you. He’ll listen. He can help.”_

And he was extremely thankful for Ben, even if he would never tell him that.

“So, I can apparently levitate, that’s how I got trapped in the mausoleum. I don’t know how it works exactly, last night was the first time, and I was asleep. If I’m honest, it’s a little alarming.”

“Shit.”

“Shit,” he agreed.

“How do you know that’s what happened?” Not doubting, just curious.

“Ben told me.”

Five grabbed one of his hands and held it between both of his. He promised he’d think of something, he’d make sure he wouldn’t spend another moment in the mausoleum.

Klaus untucked his tie and wrapped it around his fingers to pull him into a kiss. He noticed that Ben had left again.

They missed breakfast.


End file.
